Porque te amo
by Princess Utau
Summary: Hola a todos esta es una historia triste sobre Kukai y Utau ¿que pasa si Utau tiene una enfermedad al corazón? ¿Que hará Kukai después de enterarse de su enfermedad?


**Princess: Bueno queridos lectores esta es una historia triste sobre Kutau, espero que les guste **

**Utau: ¿De qué trata?**

**Princess: Bueno tú… espera eso lo veremos al leerlo**

**Utau: Bien**

**Princess: Utau harias el favor por favor**

**Utau: Shugo Chara no pertenece a Princess Utau**

**Utau POV**

-Usted debe tomar un descanso ahora, Señorita Tsukiyomi- el médico me recordó antes de que él salió de la habitación

He estado aquí durante 2 semanas. Hace 1 año, me diagnosticaron una cardiopatía congénita porque mi corazón tiene un agujero en él. Y debido a la condición estúpida, dejé de cantar. Y ahora, aquí estoy, atrapado en este espacio por dos semanas, impotente.

No puedo ayudar a la mamá que está enferma. Y el doctor me dijo que sólo me quedan dos semanas de vida.

Pero mis dos semanas de vida se pierden en esta habitación. Quiero disfrutar de mi vida, porque dos semanas a partir de ahora, estoy en el cielo. Así que realmente, realmente quiero pasar mi tiempo con mi familia, amigos y sobre todo con Kukai. Yo no quiero dejarlo. Pero este es mi destino, así que voy a estar seguro, que va a ser feliz aunque yo me haya ido. Quiero que sonría la última vez lo vea

**Kukai POV**

¿Qué debo hacer?

Dos semanas a partir de ahora y se va a ir. Nunca pensé que ella va a morir pronto. Si solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, voy pudiera hacerle una advertencia de que iba a tener una enfermedad cardíaca. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, su condición cardíaca es bastante grave cuando nos enteramos. Y ahora, sólo tengo dos semanas para pasar mi tiempo con ella. Pero yo voy a encontrar la forma de traer de vuelta la sonrisa en su cara que estoy deseando ver.

**Utau POV (3 ª Semana)**

El lunes, Kukai me visitó y me dio un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Las rosas rojas simboliza sus mejillas al ruborizarse- dijo

El martes, cantó mi canción favorita y me dio un ramo de rosas blancas.

-Las rosas blancas es para su corazón puro- dijo con una sonrisa

El miércoles, me conto algunos poemas y me dio un ramo de Violetas

-Las flores Violetas simbolizan tus bellos ojos purpura-dijo

El jueves, vimos una película y le dio un ramo de rosas de color rosa.

-Las rosas rosadas es para sus labios besables-dijo románticamente mientras me ruborice

El viernes, él me llevó a sus galletas hechas en casa y me dio un ramo de jazmín.

-Las flores Jazmín simboliza su olor dulce- me dijo con un guiño, me ruborice

El sábado jugamos el nuevo juego lanzado de vídeo y me dio un ramo de flores de distintos tipos y colores

-Las flores simbolizan la vida colorida y significativa todo lo que ha compartido conmigo- dijo

El domingo, nos tomamos fotografías y me dio una foto de una flor y una abeja.

-Esta imagen nos simboliza, tú eres la flor y yo soy la abeja. Siempre la abeja estará con la flor Utau chan- dijo en un tono infantil

**(4 ª semana)**

El próximo lunes, él no vino. El próximo martes, todavía no llegaba. He esperado hasta el miércoles, pero tampoco ese día llegó.

El jueves, mi mamá y Amu me visitó.

-Utau, Kukai fue, Kukai fue- mamá me dijo

-Él fue atropellado por un coche- añadió Ikuto apareciendo al lado de Amu, todos ellos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, luego Amu me dio un ramo de rosas rojas y mama me dio una carta

-Esto es lo último que tenía en la mano cuando ocurrió el accidente- sollozo Amu

-_**Otra de las rosas rojas Utau, estas rosas rojas simbolizan mi amor por ti**_- decía en la carta

Lloraba, nunca pensé que iba a terminar así. Quiero volver a verlo. Quiero compartir mis últimos días aquí, con él. Sin embargo, el ya no está conmigo, mi caballero de brillante armadura se ha ido.

**Ikuto de POV**

El viernes, mi hermana ha recibido el peor dolor que ella ha tenido en toda su vida. Ella no quiere comer ni beber.

El sábado vi a mi hermana de ver el video de Kukai cantando su canción favorita. Ella estaba llorando, no me gustaba verla así, me sentía culpable por no hacer nada.

**Utau POV**

El domingo...

Vi a Kukai en mis sueños. Él me miraba y una sonrisa apareció en su boca. Entonces, la imagen de él comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Kukai, Kukai favor no me dejes- grité... De repente me desperté.

Sentí un dolor en el pecho. Los médicos están llegando y fuera de la sala, vi a mi mamá, Ikuto y Amu llorando

Entonces vi a Kukai tomando mis manos.

-Utau, estoy aquí para ti. Recuerda lo que te dije, yo nunca te dejaré-dijo con su sonrisa de siempre

Yo agarre sus manos y las mantuve apretadas.

-Voy a ir contigo siempre, Kukai, **porque te amo**-dije antes de irme con el sonriendo

**Normal de POV**

El médico le dijo a Souko que su hija se había ido. Pero cuando Souko miró a su hija, ella se sorprendió. Utau murió con una sonrisa pura escrita en su rostro.

**Princess: Revisen y comenten por favor**

**Utau y Kukai: *llorando* porque tiene que ser tan triste**

**Princess: Gomen chicos, bueno Adiós **


End file.
